Is It Alright If I Love You?
by Hnuie
Summary: It's been years since Leon's met Aerith, along with Cloud. But he soon found out that Cloud had special feelings for Aerith, and he loved her too. But he doesn't know if it's alright.
1. Is It Alright?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_Here it is… a LEONxAERITH pairing! Although I know most people prefer Cloud and Aerith to be together, I still love this pairing nonetheless! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Oh, yeah, this story takes place in KH2 when they're all living in Hollow Bastion again. Don't worry; this story contains no spoilers for the game._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**01. Is It Alright?**

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

Leon remembered it as if it were yesterday, the day he first met Aerith. She was different from the others, calm, thoughtful, and everything she did or say was always thought out first before she actually took action. To Leon, Aerith was the most mature and most reliable. Not once has he ever seen her cry, nor cower in fear. It's been nine years since they've met. After all the things they've been through, they were able to return to their world: Hollow Bastion.

"Hey, Leon!" Yuffie called, running energetically towards him. She had usually called him Squall, which was Leon's real name, but she's recently been getting used to calling him Leon now.

"What?" Leon answered, not really wanting to deal with her. He had been training in the Borough, and this wasn't the first time Yuffie's interrupted him.

"One of the town folks are having a birthday party at their house, and I thought you'd like to come!" She said.

"Birthday party?" Leon sighed and continued hacking away at the air. He didn't really like huge crowds.

"Aww, come on! It'll be fun!" Yuffie put her hands together, pleading. "You _have _to go! Besides, Aerith will be there!"

Leon stopped at the mention of Aerith's name, but shook his head and said, "She always attends birthday parties though."

"Oh, you're no fun!" Yuffie pouted and folded her arms together angrily.

Leon stared at her back as she stomped out. When she showed no signs of coming back, he shrugged and continued his training. However, the thought of Aerith distracted him and he could no longer concentrate. Although he still had the energy left in him to continue, he stopped and stared outside of the large opening in the wall that let him see almost all of Hallow Baston. From where he stood, he could see all that happened throughout the day. Donald Duck's nephews arguing over who should be in charge next, Scrooge McDuck standing near his ice cream shop trying to invent a new flavor, the shop keepers kicking out kids that were too loud, and various events that weren't unusual.

Leon often watched the citizens from the window. It was all that could keep his mind off the Heartless and the Nobodies. Although everyone knew that their world could still be attacked anytime, they still lived their lives as normally as they could. Leon felt that they were lucky because they weren't the ones who had to deal with all the fighting. But it was one of the little reasons that made him feel like he was needed here, and that feeling was enough to make him feel a bit at home.

It was getting late, and the sun had already almost set. Leon sighed. For some reason, he wasn't feeling all too good and ended up spending the entire afternoon in the Borough which was longer than he usually did. He grabbed his gunblade that was leaning on the wall and started for the gate that led outside, but then stopped in his tracks. Aerith was standing next to the gate, appearing as if she was just about to enter.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" she asked, concerned.

Leon shook his head. "No, it's not that…" Sometimes he wondered how was it that she always seemed to know how other people were feeling. And even when she knew something was wrong, she never pressured anyone to tell her. Instead, she just carried on normally.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Leon asked.

"You were gone for quite a long while, so I just thought I'd come to see if you were well." She replied. But Leon wondered if that was really the only reason, and it probably was.

"I was just about to leave, sorry if I worried you." He said, walking to the gate where Aerith stood.

"No, not at all." She smiled sweetly. It was a smile that he loved more than anything, but he could never bring himself to tell her anything about how he felt. She didn't seem like the kind who would return her feelings to someone like him, so he kept his mouth shut and his feelings suppressed inside. Besides, he thought, there are others more fitting for her than him. Just when Aerith and Leon left the Borough together, they saw Cloud walking up the stairs towards them.

"There you are, Aerith." He said, stopping at the top of the stairs. "I've been looking for you."

He glanced at Cloud, and nodded in his direction. Leon returned the gesture of acknowledgment. Then Cloud said, "You both have been gone for quite some time."

"I was just here this whole time." Said Leon. "I haven't gone anywhere."

"And I just went out to look for him." Aerith said it so casually, but to both Leon and Cloud, it meant more to them. Leon glanced at Cloud, and caught a glimpse of what seemed like envy. He had known it from the moment he met Cloud that Aerith meant something to him as well. And it seemed like Aerith was oblivious not only to Leon's feelings, but to Cloud's too even though she had known him longer. However, Leon knew as well as Cloud did, that they both harbored their own affections towards her. Although neither one ever voiced out their true thoughts, they both knew. Despite this, they both still became friends and carried on as if they knew nothing of it.

"Um, is something wrong?" Aerith asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"No, nothing's wrong." Replied Cloud.

"I'm just tired from training." Lied Leon. The two men disliked making Aerith worry. It was even quite admirable that they had even become friends instead of enemies when they both cared so much for the same girl. Before things could get anymore awkward, Leon began walking towards the stairs and said, "We should get going now." With Aerith following and Cloud leading the way back to Merlin's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Without Yuffie around, the atmosphere was dead and quiet. But considering how energetic she was, she probably had gotten bored and was now jumping on the rooftops of buildings. But it was getting late, and she would probably appear droopy eyed at the doorway any time soon.

"Yuffie hasn't come back for some time now…" Aerith said, getting worried again.

"You're not going to look for her?" Leon asked.

Aerith shook her head. "Well, this isn't the first time she's been out so late."

"I see…" Leon wondered why Aerith had come to get _him _but not Yuffie. She was the one who, even now, jumps at her own shadow during the night. But considering that she's _always _usually gone until it gets _really _late but still come back was more than enough reason for Aerith not to worry. Still… maybe the reason Leon contradicts her actions is because he wanted to feel like he wasn't just 'another friend' to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a birthday party today?" Cloud asked Aerith.

"Yes, but it doesn't start until a little later." She replied, looking up at the clock.

"Until later? It's late enough already." Leon said, leaning on the wall.

Aerith chuckled. "Well, the person in charge of the party wanted it to last throughout the night. Of course, I won't be staying long though."

Cloud looked out the window. "Isn't Yuffie supposed to come get you when it's time?"

"Yes, she said she wanted to go with me." Aerith walked over to the window beside Cloud. "Oh, here she comes now."

"Hi, hi!" Yuffie greeted, running towards the window in the darkness. "C'mon, Aerith! Let's get going!"

"Okay." Aerith walked over to the door, but turned around to the two men and said, "I'll be seeing you two later then."

"What?" Yuffie said loudly. "They're not going?"

"Apparently not." Aerith said, with a small laugh. "It's alright though, I don't mind."

As they both walked away, Yuffie's complaints could still be heard until they were out of sight. When the two girl's petite figures disappeared, Leon glanced at Cloud and said, "I thought you were going to go."

"I thought you were going too." Cloud and Leon both knew that either one had the urge to go, yet didn't because they were both being held down by their consideration for the other's feelings. Although there were times when one could just be selfish and act on their own accord, it would ruin everything in their friendship. And so they ended up waiting for the other. Except, maybe they had waited a little too long.

"…I had second thoughts." Leon grabbed a chair and took a seat next to the wall. From where he sat, Cloud's face was hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit room. He wondered what Cloud was thinking. After a long while without saying a word to one another, Cloud walked to the door and said he was going to take a midnight stroll around Hallow Baston. Although Leon had a slight feeling that just taking a midnight stroll wasn't what Cloud really intended to do, Leon just nodded his head and watched Cloud go.

He felt like an idiot. This was something that he often regretted when he felt as if his chance just slipped. And now, if he didn't do anything, he would lose Aerith. He couldn't say that he was going to lose to Cloud, because neither one intended on stealing her from the other. In fact, they were somewhat just waiting for her to act on her own… except she wasn't really doing much to solve the problem. When Leon had found out that Cloud loved Aerith, Leon felt as if he was betraying a friend. But he loved Aerith too… and he didn't know if it was alright.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leon didn't know what time it was, but it was completely dark when he was woken up by the sound of creaks. He scanned the dark room, and noticed that someone had come inside. Just by listening to the soft footsteps and examining the dark silhouette of the person, he knew who it was already.

"Aerith?"

"Leon?" He saw her walk over to the table, and quickly lit the lamp on it. The room was now lit by what little light the lamp provided. Aerith's face seemed to glow warmly as the light bounced off her smooth skin. She lifted her face and Leon had to avert his eyes from her own. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, seeming to have noticed his tired state.

"No, I just woke up now." But as he said this, he felt a yawn force its way out of his mouth. Aerith giggled and took a seat at the table, her hands folded gently in her lap.

"If you're tired, you shouldn't fall asleep here." She laughed. "I don't think Merlin would mind, but maybe you should consider sleeping in your own bed?"

Leon chuckled. "You're right. I was just tired though, that's all."

Aerith smiled, and appeared to be thinking of something. Then looked at Leon and said, "Well, now that you're awake, why don't we go home together?"

Leon felt as if his heart stopped and barely managed to say, "Alright." Although he felt his heart race and his blood pulsating, he tried to appear calm and collected as he waited for Aerith outside of Merlin's house. When she turned off the lamp and closed the door, she and Leon walked the dark streets of Hallow Baston to their home.

"Where are Cloud and Yuffie?" Leon asked, just finally remembering them.

"Yuffie stayed at the party longer." Aerith replied, walking next to Leon in the darkness. "I haven't seen Cloud though. I thought he stayed with you?"

"Well, he _did_ until just recently." Leon said. It was strange. There was something in him that felt Cloud really went to see Aerith. But to hear that Cloud didn't even go made Leon feel a bit uneasy to suddenly be alone with Aerith now. He felt like he was betraying a friend.

"…It's so dark tonight." Aerith commented when they turned a corner that led to what looked like nothing because it was so dark to see. As the walked, Aerith looked up at the sky. The moon was barley visible with its incredibly sharp upside down smile. It would've looked a bit ominous if not for the stars that filled in the empty space in the sky. A chilly wend blew against Leon, but he paid no mind to it. Aerith on the other hand, shivered and rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, giving him a small smile. But Leon knew she was freezing, all she wore was a dress! Being the gentleman he was (or, a gentleman at the moment), he took off his jacket and handed it to Aerith, trying not to let her see his somewhat blushing face. She thanked him happily, and when she took the jacket her delicate fingers brushed briefly against his. Leon almost felt like he was going to let go of the jacket, but ended up gripping onto it even tighter. He made sure to release his grip once she had the jacket in her hands though. When she placed the jacket around her small shoulders, she suddenly looked so small. Leon's jacket was obviously some sizes bigger than her.

"It's so warm." Aerith smiled and pulled the jacket tighter around her. "Thank you."

Leon smiled slightly and said, "You're welcome."

After walking a little ways, they finally arrived at Aerith's home, with Leon's just right around the corner. Aerith stopped walking once they grew nearer to her house, and took off Leon's jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you so much." She said. "I appreciate it."

Not knowing what to say, Leon just nodded. Although he could feel a smile form, he kept a straight face. Seeing her act so natural made him wonder if she really thought that his gentlemanly gesture from before was just because he was her 'friend'. If that really was what she just thought, then he didn't know how to feel anymore.

"Good night then, Leon." Aerith said.

"Good night." Leon said in return. Before turning to leave, Aerith gave Leon one last smile for the night then entered her home. Leon was still in a bit of a daze and stared at the closed door for a few seconds before he even realized it was getting cold.


	2. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews! They were all very interesting! But…not like Leon? That's what my younger sister said too… however, I will fight on!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**02. Bittersweet**

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

Leon awoke from his bed feeling an awful pain in his neck. Rubbing it with his hand, he stared out the window. Noticing that he was sitting up when he woke, he figured it must've been the reason his neck hurt so much. The other night after he walked Aerith home and they parted ways, he met Cloud. Cloud didn't say a thing, and just walked on by. However, he knew that Cloud wouldn't give up that easily without doing anything. Leon had a feeling that something was unsettling, but surely, stirring.

When he arrived at Merlin's house, which was usually where everyone else resided during the afternoon, Yuffie, and Tifa were the only ones present. Leon walked in, his neck still aching.

"Good morning, Leon." Greeted Tifa with a smile.

"G'mornin' Leon!" Yuffie cheered.

"Morning." Leon said, used to their usual morning greetings. He took a seat at the table.

"Leon, you should've came to the party yesterday!" Yuffie said, excitedly. "It was so much fun!"

"It was quite hectic." Tifa agreed. "But it was quite enjoyable."

"You were there?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I was the one who helped prepare the food." Replied Tifa.

"Oh, I see." Now Leon knew why Tifa wasn't around the other day. But because his mind had been distracted, he didn't have any time to wonder where she disappeared off to.

"Tifa's cooking is so great!" Yuffie continued. "The cake was so delicious, I ended up eating more than I could!"

Is that why Yuffie was acting a bit over excited today? Probably. As Yuffie spoke, Leon's mind wandered to Aerith, he wondered where she and Cloud were. After a bit of pondering, he interrupted Yuffie and asked, "Where is Aerith and Cloud?"

"Huh?" Yuffie slowly recovered from the shock of being interrupted. However, Tifa wasted no time and answered, "Aerith left some time ago. And where Cloud went, I wouldn't know." As Tifa spoke about Cloud, her face expressed deep sadness. Leon stayed quiet for a moment, staring at her melancholy face. He knew it more than anyone else, what that look of longing in Tifa's eyes meant. He asked no more.

"I'm gonna go walk around a bit." Leon said, standing up and heading towards the door. "I'll see you two later."

"See ya later!"

"Ok, we'll see you later."

Leon closed the door behind him and leaned on it. Now that he was outside, he didn't really know where to go at all. After a while, he decided to head towards the borough. It's not like he had any other place to go. When he arrived, the borough almost seemed to welcome him inside as he walked through the large gates. He sat down on the ledge of the large opening in the wall and set his gunblade leaning against the wall beside him. This was just one of the ways he enjoyed time alone. But whether he actually enjoyed it or not was what he didn't know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leon heard someone walking in. By the sound of the footsteps, he could tell it was a female. He turned his head to see Tifa walking towards him. She was holding what looked like a plate with white frosted cake on it; a small fork was placed beside it along with a bright red strawberry, giving the plate some charm.

"Aerith thought you'd like to have one." Tifa held out the plate.

"She's very thoughtful." Leon commented, taking the plate.

"She is." Tifa leaned on the wall across from Leon, and stared outside. It was almost like she knew Leon wanted to know something. "If you're wondering where she is," Tifa said, before Leon even asked. "She came back to Merlin's house a while after you left."

Leon took a bite out of the cake. It tasted like strawberries. He set the fork back down on the plate and said, "Do you have something you want to say?" Tifa glanced at him, and nodded slightly.

"I was just curious about something, and I hope you don't mind me being direct." She directed her eyes onto Leon. "How long have you felt that way about her?"

Leon was a bit taken aback by how blunt Tifa was, but answered, "Long enough." Then he asked, "How long have you known about it?"

Tifa smiled and repeated, "Long enough."

"Is it obvious?"

"No. Well, if one doesn't pay attention, that is."

Leon never had any idea that Tifa knew. But now that he does, he wondered if anyone else knew about it. And if they did, he hoped they all weren't laughing at him behind his back. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff, and being laughed at doesn't help.

"…Does Aerith know?" Leon asked, not knowing if he wanted the question answered.

"I wouldn't know. If she does, she never shows it." Tifa looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't you want her to know?"

Now knowing how to answer, Leon took another bite out of the cake. Its sweetness was making his stomach churn, or was it the conversation that was making him feel nervous? He stopped eating the cake and bit a small piece of the strawberry. It was sweet and delicious. When he still hadn't answer Tifa, she sighed and put her hands to her hips and said almost as if lecturing, "You shouldn't take on these things alone. I think Aerith would like to know how you feel."

"What about Cloud?"

"I already lectured him enough." Tifa laughed. "I don't really understand you two, but… I know it must be hard." Her smile faded into a sad one, and the look of longing came back. Leon understood how she must feel since he sometimes had the same look in his eyes.

"Are you alright with it?"

"Alright about what?" She looked at him, curious.

"About… Cloud?" Leon asked carefully. He didn't want to probe into anything he shouldn't.

"…Yes, it's alright." She hid her pain with a smile. "Well, I'll be going now. I think you should too." And as if she really was feeling alright, she walked out with her head held high. Leon wondered if he could someday do the same thing. But for the moment, he leaned his head on the cold wall and closed his eyes. Faint voices could be heard from outside. It must've been Tifa talking to someone… who sounded a lot like Cloud. And it was. As Cloud entered through the gates, Leon casually said, "I'm getting quite a few guests today."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Cloud said, stopping in his tracks near the gate.

"Just trying to relax." Leon poked the cake. "And where have _you _been?"

"Nowhere important." Cloud's tone of voice hinted it was none of Leon's business, so Leon stuffed another piece of the cake in his mouth. Without waiting for Leon's response, Cloud turned to leave. But then stopped abruptly. He slightly turned his head towards Leon and said almost coldly, "I'll have you know that Aerith wanted to go looking for you again. You shouldn't make her worry so much. If you care enough about her, that is." And walked out the gates.

Leon still had the fork in his mouth as Cloud spoke, but pulled it out when he left. By what Cloud said, did he mean that he came in Aerith's stead? Probably. He found no other reason why Cloud wouldn't. Leon stared at the last piece of his cake and ate it. Instead of the usual sweet taste, it now tasted a bit _too _sweet and made Leon's stomach churn. It was making him feel a bit nauseas now too.

"…I feel sick." He muttered as he grabbed his gunblade lying on the wall next to him. Along the way to Merlin's house, he met Yuffie. The way she looked at him was surprise and a bit of confusion, when Leon asked her what she was doing, she ignored him and instead said, "You don't look too good..."

"Huh?" Leon said, lamely. Although he had just eaten cake, it seemed to have drained his energy rather than give any. He shook his head and asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for _you_." She finally answered. "Maybe that was a good thing too, cause you look like you're gonna collapse."

Leon rubbed his temple. He didn't feel physically tired, but mentally. What Cloud said before was getting to him, and it kept echoing in his head.

"…_If you care enough about her, that is."_

Was Cloud implying that Leon didn't care or consider much about Aerith's feelings? Whatever it was that he intended to say, it was making Leon feel like an idiot… and he didn't even know why himself.

"Um, Leon?" Yuffie said, waving her hands in front of his face. Leon blinked, snapping back to reality. He felt her grab the plate in his hands. She swiped a finger on the cream and put the finger in her mouth, and shuddered. "Geez, no wonder you're so out of it!" she said, loudly. But then her eyes appeared to shine and she exclaimed, "This must've been the cake that Aerith baked!"

"…What?" Leon felt his senses coming back… or not.

"At the birthday party," said Yuffie. "Aerith and Tifa baked separate cakes. There were _a lot _of people there, so of course just one cake wasn't enough. But who cares about that now? As I thought, Aerith's cooking is amazing! You must've been in some kind of trance or something to be so out of it."

"Um, I don't think so…" Leon said, but Yuffie didn't seem to hear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You two sure took your time." Aerith said when Leon and Yuffie entered Merlin's house. Before Leon could say a word of thanks or greeting, Yuffie quickly ran to Aerith and said excitedly, "Aerith! Your baking is so good!"

Aerith looked confused, but said. "Thank you, Yuffie. But, um, why would you say that?"

"Oh, haha!" Yuffie laughed. "I just tasted some of the frosting from your cake, and I just couldn't help but think, _'Oh, this is so good!'_ "

"I thank you for saying that, but Tifa's much better at cooking than I am." Aerith said.

"Hehe, you don't have to be so modest." Yuffie joked.

"Oh, Leon, I'm so sorry." Aerith apologized, just realizing he was standing there. But Leon shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter. It wasn't your fault anyway."

"Hey, what's that mean?" Yuffie glared, but Aerith calmed her down. Once Yuffie ran off for her own business, Leon was left alone with Aerith… again. It seemed his lucky streak of being left alone with her was on a constant roll.

"Thank you for the cake today." Leon said, taking a seat at the table across from her.

"Oh, you're welcome." Her smile glowed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was afraid that I had made it too sweet."

"Actually," Leon chuckled. "It _did _kind of make me feel dizzy after a while."

"Oh, no! It did? I'm so sorry!"

Leon only meant to tease her a little, but she was either taking it seriously- or had no clue about it because she looked like she was agonizing over it silently and seemed to have forgotten that Leon was there for a second.

"It's okay, Aerith. I'm just not used to eating sweet things." He wondered if he went too far. But she said, "No, I just never thought about how sweet it would be! Oh, no… I should've asked everyone how sweet they wanted it to be…"

"Ah, but, Yuffie liked it, right?" Leon pointed out. He didn't know what good that would do though.

"Yes, but… oh, I'm so sorry! I almost forgot! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Leon smiled. The way Aerith worries about others was admirable, but sometimes he feared that she might do something reckless. She was the kind of person who'd throw herself into danger to protect innocent lives in exchange for her own, and that worried him. Then, he remembered what Cloud had said before, _'You shouldn't make her worry so much.'_ It was only then that Leon wondered whether Cloud felt the same when he saw Aerith worry over someone or something.

"…Aerith?" Leon said softly.

"Yes?" Aerith looked at him, her green eyes glowing.

"…You don't have to worry about me so much." He said, staring at his hands on the table. "If you do, then I'll be a burden to you. I don't want that."

Although he wasn't looking at her, he felt her smile. Then she unexpectedly put her fragile hand atop his, and he reflexively looked up.

"You will never be a burden to me," she said, her eyes emanating truth. "But if my worrying makes _you _worry, then I'll try not to be so bothersome. After all, I don't want any of my friends to think they're being a burden."

…_Friends?_ Thought Leon. The word stabbed his heart painfully. But he only said, "You're not bothersome. It's just that I had been ignorant to your feelings… and I'm sorry."

Aerith blinked, confused. "Is there… something I missed?"

"It's just…" Leon couldn't just tell her about what Cloud said. It didn't feel right. "Never mind that, it's my problem."

"You can't talk to me about it?" Aerith asked. She looked a bit hurt, but Leon had to bear with it.

"No, I can't." He said. Before she looked any more in pain, he added, "But there's something I want to tell you one day…" Their eyes met. "And I'd like it if you'd listen to me then."

She smiled, still looking a bit hurt, but nodded and said, "Of course, I'd be glad to listen to what you have to tell me then."

**A/N: **_I feel like… this chapter was a bit random. I'm so sorry! I just had a lot of ideas and events I wanted to write out!_


	3. I Wanted You To Know

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_Again, thank you for the reviews! This chapter takes place right after chapter two and is when everything starts getting a move on. Oh, yeah, Cid finally makes his appearance too. Kind of late but, at least he's in it! To be honest, he and Tifa weren't supposed to show up at all, but things happen._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**03. I Wanted You To Know**

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

As Leon and Aerith chatted in Merlin's house, they did not notice how dark the sky had grown. Drops of rain began pouring from the dark clouds and the town citizens quickly ran to their homes to take shelter from the rain. Although it was but a light sprinkle it will eventually pour, and so the streets of Hollow Bastion eventually grew empty and only the pounding of the raindrops could be heard. Usually, one would be in a state of depression during a gloomy day like this, but it wasn't like that here in Hollow Bastion. Everyone always found their own ways of entertaining themselves at home, whether it's alone or with another. Leon, at the moment, was actually quite enjoying himself just by being in Aerith's presence.

"It's starting to come down quite fast." Aerith said when she took a look out the window. "I wonder if everyone's alright?"

"I'm sure they're fine." Leon assured. Aerith retreated from the window and walked to his side. Suddenly, she stopped and she looked a bit horrified. She opened her mouth as if to say something but didn't.

"Um, what's wrong?" Leon asked, wondering if she had seen a ghost behind him.

"I forgot that I had some errands to do!" Aerith put her hands to her mouth, and looked as if she was scolding herself. "Oh no… and it's already raining so hard…"

Leon thought for a moment, looking at the green-eyed damsel in distress. The rain pouring outside wasn't very inviting, but for her… it was worth it. When he got her attention, he said with a smile, "Why don't I go with you and help get your errands done today?"

"Oh, no! I couldn't possibly impose on you like this!" Aerith turned pink, looking flustered but happy. "Besides, I can always get it done tomorrow." However, Leon raised an eyebrow. "And do the errands yourself? Hmm…"

"No, no, I don't mean it like that! It's just…" Aerith moved her bangs from her flushed face and continued, "I don't want you walking in the rain and getting wet on my account."

"You don't have to worry about that." Leon said, a smile spreading across his face. "I don't think I'd mind much if it's with you." Aerith blushed a little, but nodded and smiled. Once they were outside, Leon felt as if her smile made the gloomy sky seem a little brighter. Quickly walking through the wet streets, they went from store to store buying various items including food and even ingredients. Although they were both quite drenched, neither minded nor complained about it once. The only thing they were worried about was that the things they bought might've gotten wet. When Aerith was sure that they had everything she needed, they decided to return to their homes and change out of their wet clothes then meet up later.

"We'll both catch a cold if we stay dressed like this!" Aerith had said. After taking a hot shower and dressing himself in warm clothes, Leon looked out the window. From where he stood, he could see Aerith's house a little ways from his. He wondered if he should go there, but felt it would be a bit scandalous if he _did_. However, his feelings, or rather his thinking, got the better of him and he found himself standing in front of her doorway. Although it was still raining, it was now only sprinkling so Leon didn't have to worry about getting wet and having to change… again. After knocking and waiting a couple seconds, Aerith opened the door.

"Couldn't wait until later, I see?" giggled Aerith. "Come in." without a moment's thought she had just invited him into her home. Leon walked into Aerith's living room and looked around. This was one of the few time's he's ever set foot inside. And comparing how the inside looked like from the last time he saw it, Aerith had redecorated it quite nicely with small charms and trinkets, giving it a hint of her own femininity. The furnishing also matched the colors quite well.

"Have a seat." Aerith said. "I'll go get something to drink, what would you like?"

"The usual." Replied Leon. He knew that she would know what he was talking about.

Aerith laughed. "Okay." She walked into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two cups in her hand. Apparently, they were lemonade. Aerith handed Leon a drink and began quietly sipping from her own as Leon did the same from across her.

'_Too much salt… like always.' _Leon thought, laughing to himself. Even her mistakes were what attracted her to him. When Aerith saw Leon give away a smile, she cocked her head to the side and asked, "What is it?"

Leon shook his head, unable to answer and just said, "It's nothing." But his smile betrayed what he was really thinking. Curious, Aerith persisted. "Tell me."

Although he felt like telling her, something else told him not to. If he did, she'd just apologize and make another drink- except she usually didn't put in _enough_ salt. As Leon stared at the liquid swirling around in his cup, he could sense Aerith waiting for him to answer. He wondered what to say. Searching through the memories of his mind, he found one memory that always brought a smile to his face. Carefully choosing his words, he said softly, "I just remembered… the day we met."

A gentle smile escaped from Aerith's lips, and she nodded her head. "Yes, I remember too. It was so long ago." She held the straw in her cup with two fingers and swirled the liquid around in small circles. "We were so young then, especially Yuffie." She giggled. "But Yuffie's grown so much, I can't help but feel a small pain in me seeing her now."

Motherly love. That was what Aerith always gave to everyone whether they were older or younger than her. When they were young, Yuffie often hurt herself and cried. Cloud and Leon being the guys they were usually never knew what to do about it. However, Aerith was always there to lend a helping hand. And of course, Tifa always encouraged everyone even though she may have felt a bit depressed at times. Leon admired them all… and he wondered if he had any latent abilities that could be admirable.

"I remember when I first met you." Aerith looked at Leon. "You were like a healthy young boy, ready for anything. I always admired that about you."

It was the first time Leon's ever heard of her speak of him so highly. He felt his face warm up and hoped that his embarrassment wasn't obvious. Turning his gaze away from her, he said a little bit too quietly, "I remember I had quite the first impression when I met you…"

Aerith leaned a bit closer towards Leon. All that separated them was the table in the middle. "What was that? I didn't catch it." She said. Leon didn't know if he wanted to repeat himself or not, but repeated differently, "…You left quite an impression on me." He sensed her beaming, and heard her say, "Is that right? I'm happy." Although she didn't ask, he continued, "You were so beautiful, and so full of life." He looked at her. "And that's the same, even now."

"Thank you." Aerith said, blushing a little. "But I'm not that wonderful."

Leon's blue eyes looked over the girl's petite form and said, "That's not what I think." At his generous words, Aerith could no longer look at the blue-eyed warrior anymore. Her cheeks burned pink and her voice failed to speak. However, she did not look troubled or upset that he was complimenting her, but pleased and happy. It seems that Leon doesn't speak of her in that way much, or probably not at all.

"Have you always thought that way about me?" Aerith asked, her green eyes glowing. "I'd like to know."

Leon stared at the cup in his hands and nodded silently. He hoped that his feelings for her weren't showing. But if she were to find out without him exactly telling her, he wouldn't mind. So long as she knew and accepted it, everything would be alright for him. Or was that just a thought to ease him? There was an unusual pause, then Leon felt Aerith's gentle hand on his own, and he looked up. This was one of the few times they've ever gotten into physical contact, and each time they did he always felt warm.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Again, her voice radiated worry and sadness. Leon didn't want that. She looked best when smiling. Feeling an urge to burst out, Leon tried to resist and remain calm on the surface. But having such an opportunity like this was such a waste! He could just tell her now and get it over with, so long as he doesn't make a fool of himself, it wouldn't matter. At this moment, he just wanted her to know so badly… even if it does hurt Cloud.

"Aerith…" Leon muttered, trying to control his voice volume.

"Yes?" She had no idea what was going on in Leon's mind and responded normally. Could this girl really return his feelings…? Leon didn't know either, but he was willing to take his chances. He mumbled, but said it loud enough so she could hear, "I have something I want to tell you… and something I want you to know…"

He kept pausing, but Aerith patiently waited, her warm hand still atop his. He made himself look at her but felt it was even more arduous to speak. "I-It's difficult to say, but…" he stammered. "I-" His words were cut short by sudden shouting and screams from outside. Alarmed, Leon felt his senses snap out of the sweet moment. When he looked around the room, he saw Aerith already looking out a window at the streets. Trying not to let his memory of just seconds ago bother him, Leon dashed by her side and looked outside. A number of Nobodies were ravaging the streets again.

"Aerith, you stay here!" Leon said, grabbing his gunblade that he left at the front door. "I'll go on and rid of the Nobodies."

"I have to help too!" Aerith followed him to the door, but he shook his head. "It's too dangerous." He blocked the door with his massive form. "I don't want you to get hurt."

She gave him a desperate look. "I'm needed out there!"

"I'm not going to risk your safety." Leon turned around to leave, but her small hand grabbed his arm to stop him. Her voice spoke, "By keeping me here, you will be risking many others' safety. Is that what you want?" Leon said nothing, his back still facing her.

"I can help. And I'm sure I'm much safer with everyone else than by myself." Aerith waited for Leon to respond. He was probably reconsidering his decision after hearing the truth she said. It almost seemed he stayed firm to his thoughts as he turned the knob of the door, but then he took Aerith's hand in his and said succinctly, "Keep close." He thrust the door open, and right away they were greeted by hoards of Nobodies. Slashing through without ever letting go of Aerith's hand even once, Leon made their way towards Merlin's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aerith! Leon!" cried Yuffie when the two burst into Merlin's house. "You're alright!"

Leon walked over to Cid who was typing away madly at the keyboard. It had been a while since Leon had seen Cid, but this wasn't the time for pleasantries. "How are the defense systems working?" Leon asked, looking at the computer screen. Cid grunted and said irritably, "They're working fine, but I don't think it's enough to get rid of them Nobodies! There's an awful lot of 'em today!"

"Cloud and Tifa are out fighting the Nobodies." Yuffie said, looking like she wanted to go fight too. "You should hurry up and join them! Aerith and I will go and help out the citizens." Leon took hold of the hilt of his gunblade. "This is getting to be a tedious business." He muttered. Before leaving, he glanced Aerith a worried look and said, "Be careful." Then disappeared in the crowd of Nobodies.

Although the Nobodies dissipated quickly at each swing of Leon's gunblade, their numbers appeared to be growing rather than ceasing. When Leon reached the borough, he saw Tifa already fighting off the Nobodies with her skilled martial arts. Unlike Leon, she didn't depend on weapons to fend off enemies except for her own physical body, which allowed her to move freely and flexibly.

"I can handle it from here." Leon said, slashing down a Nobody. "You can go back and help out anyone who's in trouble."

"Are you sure about that?" Tifa asked, dodging a Nobody that flew at her.

"Yeah." Replied Leon, easily taking out a group of Nobodies trapped in a corner.

"If you say so." Tifa ran for the entrance, kicking and punching anything that got in her way. Suddenly, a much bigger and stronger Nobody appeared before her, and she stopped in her tracks. Sensing that it was getting ready to attack, she quickly rolled to the side just when the Nobody thrust its large figure across the borough towards Leon. Leon managed to dodge the attack by jumping over it. Trying to lay a blow on the huge Nobody that still lay on the ground, Leon readied his sword and ran towards it yelling out a battle cry. Tifa followed right behind him ready to support. But just before Leon could slam his gunblade down hard on the Nobody, he abruptly came to a stop and had to block the Nobody's sudden attacks from its left arm. Swinging its arm wildly, it knocked Leon aside leaving Tifa wide open. Quickly changing to her defensive stance, Tifa covered her face with her arms just when the Nobody swung at her throwing her hard against the wall.

"Tifa!" Leon yelled over the loud noise. But his voice failed to reach her. She was unconscious. He stood and tried to regain his fighting stance but was pushed down by a swarm of Nobodies. Growing frustrated, he madly swung his gunblade and got back on his feet and ran towards the huge Nobody. It seemed that the Nobody they faced was the leader, and the only way to get rid of the others was to get rid of this one. Suddenly the Nobody turned its back on him and disappeared, along with the rest of the Nobodies. A bit puzzled by what just occurred, Leon took a look outside. There were still Nobodies prowling the streets outside, but it seemed that some have disappeared in certain areas.

Running to Tifa's side, Leon made sure she wasn't badly hurt. She seemed to have had a couple of scratches from where the Nobody hit her, but there was nothing serious. Then he heard someone run in and he looked up. It was Cloud.

"Tifa!" Cloud ran towards them and quickly went to Tifa's side. Taking her in his arms, he made sure she was alright. Leon watched him quietly. Although Cloud loved Aerith, there was no doubt that he also cared for Tifa even though he may not have loved her the way she loved him. "She was attacked by a Nobody." Leon explained. "I couldn't protect her…" He felt helpless that he had let a friend get hurt. And a feeling like that was enough to make one feel powerless against anything.

As if things just couldn't get worse, Yuffie ran in, looking worried and almost on the verge of tears. Although he didn't think he'd like the answer, Leon asked quickly, "Where's Aerith?"

"We were helping everyone find safety, but then some Nobodies showed up and we got separated!" Yuffie exclaimed. "I can't find her!" Leon felt himself panic, but tried to keep calm and stood. "Where was she last?" he asked. Yuffie started for the exit. "Follow me!" she said. Unlike many other events, Yuffie was serious and ready for action. It was times like this that it showed how much she had grown over the past few years they've known each other.

Before leaving, Leon and Cloud exchanged glances. "…Bring her back safely." Cloud said quietly, still holding Tifa in his arms. "Hurry!" Yuffie yelled. Reluctantly, Leon left the borough and followed Yuffie. He didn't know why Cloud had looked so sullen when he spoke.

Following Yuffie through Hallow Baston, she led him to the bailey. Leon recalled seeing Nobodies in the area when he was at the borough, but now, it seemed that the Nobodies had suddenly disappeared and retreated. Yuffie seemed surprised too. "…I have a bad feeling." She said, keeping close to Leon. A little ways ahead of them, the giant Nobody from before appeared. Its long white torso floated above the ground. It had no legs, but certainly had arms and a head. Now that they were outside, the Nobody looked larger than it seemed from when in the borough.

Leon was about to lay an attack on the Nobody, but then noticed an unconscious Aerith from what seemed to be a few yards away behind it. "Aerith!" he and Yuffie called. Leon ran towards her but stopped abruptly when the Nobody blocked the way with its arm. "Outta the way!" Yuffie yelled angrily, throwing her darts at it. However, they seemed to cause no pain whatsoever to it. Leon slashed downward on the Nobody's arm only to swipe thin air when it swiftly moved aside. With its ability to float above them, Leon and Yuffie had no way of getting to it. Once its arms moved close to attack, they both jumped on them and ran their way up towards the head.

Hacking and slashing away, they were able to deal quite a lot of damage before it shook them off. "Ugh, no pain no game, right?" Yuffie said when they were back on the ground. "This is gonna take a while."

"Yuffie." Leon said, seeming to have thought of a plan. She stared at him a bit confused, looked up at the Nobody that was high above them, then caught on to his plan. "Oh, I see!" She ran towards him as quickly as possible. Once she drew near Leon, she kicked herself off the ground and with a boost from Leon, she was up in the air as high as the Nobody. Landing on its hand, she pulled her giant shuriken out and ran up its arm towards the head.

"Here goes nothing!" With all her might, she jabbed the shuriken into the black triangle on its forehead. The Nobody wriggled in pain, and Yuffie fell off by its unbalance. Barely landing on her feet, Yuffie and Leon stared up at the Nobody. After a few seconds of agony, the Nobody along with all the others were relinquished. From where it disappeared, Yuffie's shuriken fell to the ground with a clang.


	4. Cloud

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_This is a special chapter that will revolve around the oh-so loved, Cloud! His feelings and thoughts will be expressed more in this chapter since I haven't been able to convey him clearly enough in the previous chapters._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**04. Cloud**

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

After the surprise attack from the Nobodies the other day, everyone was still on edge. It had been quite a while since a Nobody that strong had taken refuge in Hallow Bastion, and it was kind of strange that it had suddenly appeared now than of all other times. But maybe that was also the reason why it had chosen that time. No one was prepared for it, not even Cloud. He had been taking a stroll around town, his thoughts occupied by the past and present until screams of fright filled his ears. His first thought was Aerith. Was she safe? Was she out of harm's way?

It surprised him that Aerith was not with Leon during the fight. But when he saw Tifa collapsed against the wall he felt everything shatter. Holding her unusually small form in his arms, he made sure she was alright. It was strange… he never noticed how small her shoulders were. She always seemed so strong, and there were very few times he had ever seen her cry or flinch in pain. But each time she did, it pained him. He knew that deep in her heart, she loved him. Yet, he still found himself clinging onto the affections he had for Aerith, and wondered if he was making the right choice. He loved Aerith- Tifa as well. And his love for them both confused and hurt him.

When Yuffie rushed in hurriedly and announced that she and Aerith had separated, he didn't know whether he should've gone or stayed. In the end, he watched helplessly as Leon went after Aerith. Did this mean… that Cloud had given up?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How is she?" Cloud asked Merlin when he closed the door to her room. Merlin gave him a reassuring smile and replied, "She's alright, but a good rest will do her some good." After Merlin left, Cloud quietly entered Tifa's room and sat down on a chair next to her bed. Looking at her sleeping face now, she seemed so much at peace as she breathed silently. Small fresh scars could faintly be seen from her pale skin. She had never looked so fragile to Cloud before.

After sitting by her side quietly, Cloud stood and walked to the door, but stopped at the sound of Tifa's voice. "…Why do you make everything so hard?" she asked softly. Slightly turning around, Cloud faced Tifa. She was now sitting up and staring him with her sad eyes, waiting for an answer. When he remained quiet, which wasn't the first time, she sighed. "You and Leon are quite the same when it comes to things like this." Then she asked, almost hesitantly, "Don't you want her to know?"

Cloud found himself staring at her. She looked so sad and melancholy, almost lost in thought. Why would this woman care so much about Cloud and Aerith's relationship when she so desperately loved him too?

"I don't mind if she doesn't know." Replied Cloud.

"Even if you break?"

Cloud didn't reply. Almost as if she grew frustrated with him, Tifa said harshly, "Why do you and Leon have to be so lonesome? It's because you're like this that you lose so many opportunities!"

After a moment of silence, Cloud approached the door leading out to the hallway and only said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you today." And closed the door behind him. Leaning his back against it, he could hear muffled sounds from her room. As quiet as he could, he walked out the hallway and to the front door. Yuffie, who was sitting in the living room a little while ago, was now standing in front of the door. She looked more than a bit disappointed.

"You're just gonna leave her?" she asked, as if testing him.

"I'm leaving." Cloud said, not in the mood to be polite.

Yuffie only pouted her lips and folded her arms indignantly. "I don't ever remember you being this cruel to her. She'll be lonely if you leave."

"You're already here, she won't be lonely."

"Tell me Cloud, do you think that's gonna make any difference?"

Cloud was getting irritated now. For some reason, everyone suddenly seemed to be against him and making him do things that he didn't want to do and tell him things he didn't want to hear. He wanted to be alone, regardless of whether everyone's doing these things for his own good or not. When he stayed quiet Yuffie gave him an angry look and stepped out of the way. Surprisingly, she said nothing as Cloud walked out the door.

A bit frustrated at the moment, Cloud walked swiftly. To where he walked, he didn't know himself. But he wanted to get away from everything now, away from everyone. He didn't care where, just anywhere but here. When he turned a corner, he suddenly came face to face with someone in pink. The girl gasped, and he was taken by surprise as well.

"Oh, Cloud, you startled me." The girl was Aerith. She appeared well considering the scare everyone had after the surprise onslaught from the Nobodies.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"I was on my way to see Tifa." She replied. "And where are you going?"

Silence. As usual, he found himself staring at the ground instead of her eyes. She bent down to peer at his face. "Are you worried about something?"

"No…"

"Then why so solemn?"

"I just…"

"You're doing it again."

"…Sorry."

Aerith giggled and said, "You worry too much Cloud. It wouldn't hurt to tell someone, would it?"

"No," began Cloud. "But…"

Noticing that their conversation was going to take longer than expected, Aerith suggested, "Let's go talk somewhere else." Her small hand suddenly enclosed around Cloud's, and he felt her gentle tug as she led him to the bailey. Once they reached the bailey, Aerith let go of his hand and the warmth he felt before dissolved.

"We might not be bothered here." Aerith said, carefree as ever. She leaned on the ledge. The wind softly blew through her hair causing it to blow against her slender shoulders. Just being with her made Cloud feel a little bit better, but the heavy weight of pain burdened him still. Aerith turned to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, leaning her head to the side a little. "Did you want to be alone?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, it's just… I don't really know how to feel right now." He leaned his weight against the wall. "There are some things that I need to clear right now. Only thing is, I'm not sure how." Aerith listened quietly as Cloud continued, "Sometimes I wonder what it is that makes me hesitate so much. And I hate myself for it." He stopped as his own thoughts disturbed his mind. Aerith leaned in and looked into his eyes, her own gentle eyes soothing him.

"Did something happen?" she asked, her soothing eyes turning sad. Cloud didn't know if he should tell her. He didn't want her to be depressed because of his own problems. That's the last thing he wanted to do to. Lifting his head a little, he said quietly, "It's nothing you should be concerned about."

She gave a small sigh, and put a hand on her hip with the other to her chin. "You and Leon have been awfully quiet lately." She said, looking concerned. "Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?" Cloud slightly shook his head, like that of a little boy. Aerith seemed unconvinced, but gave him a smile. "I'm sure that everything will turn out alright for you in the end. But if it's not alright, it isn't the end."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud leaned his weight against a wall in the marketplace. Talking to Aerith was what he needed to keep his mind straight- or so he thought. Something stirred inside of him, and he didn't know why. Tifa was also still on his mind. She had sounded so miserable and desperate when they spoke earlier. The sound of her voice still haunted Cloud's ears. Now, he was stuck at a dead end. There was no doubt in his heart that Aerith meant something to him- Tifa was different. It was a feeling Cloud felt for Tifa that he often confused himself with. Was it genuine love he felt for her… or friendly love?

Heavy footsteps approached and Cloud looked up. Leon stopped where he was, looking back at Cloud, his face expressionless. However, there was a hint of emotion in them. "What is it?" Cloud asked, putting his weight back on his two feet. He wasn't really in the mood to talk. "I only came on a request from Aerith." Leon said.

"…Really?"

"She's worried about you."

"That's none of your concern."

"You're probably right, but that's not how I see it."

Cloud glanced at Leon, a bit irritated. He knew how Leon felt. If anyone was troubling Aerith, it became their business too. This also wasn't the first time they've got on the other's nerves over Aerith despite the fact that they considered each other friends- if that was the right word. Leon spoke again, sounding depressed, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to protect Tifa..."

Leon looked away, his eyes sad and hopeless. He had just let down a friend. Anyone would feel the same. Cloud didn't know what to say, because in his heart it wasn't just 'alright' to him for Tifa to get hurt. It wasn't alright at all. However, no words came to mind.

"Weren't you the one who said not to make Aerith worry?" Leon shot out, sounding a bit angry. "She doesn't seem very happy."

Cloud glared at him. "You don't know anything." Brushing Leon aside, he walked towards the borough. He wanted to be alone. "You're just going to walk away?" Leon asked, though he appeared to have no intention of stopping Cloud. Cloud stopped in his tracks for a second, looking hesitant. He seemed to want to say something, but clenched his fists and walked up the stairs to the borough. If Aerith was worried, what was he supposed to do about it? Or was he just trying to avoid being the one who ends up cleaning the mess? Yes, that was probably it. As always, he felt like a coward. Always afraid to face his problems… afraid to show his feelings.

He walked up the steps to the bailey and stared at the large gorge bellow. Swarms of heartless once took refuge in the gorge, but they were eliminated by the keyblade master- Sora. There was something about that kid that Cloud envied. Of all people, the keyblade chose a kid who hasn't even fully understood the different words. Cloud was not disappointed, but he did wonder what it was that attracted the keyblade to Sora. After meeting him, Cloud realized that Sora had special characteristics that he lacked… and he envied him for that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_I'm in love with Aerith's eyes… can you tell? Haha. I just love her gentleness and heartwarming smiles! Her eyes also speak for themselves._


	5. Every Ounce of Confidence

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_Back to Leon! This is when things start heating up, (finally)! The chapter title was taken by lyrics of a song too. I don't know who the singer or song name is though._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**05. Every Ounce of Confidence**

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

Leon was frustrated. Not just with Cloud, but with himself too. He had let Tifa get hurt and Aerith had almost gotten into trouble after the surprise attack from the Nobodies. He felt like an idiot. Aerith didn't seem at all troubled by it. In fact, she acted as if nothing happened at all. It made things more difficult for Leon to apologize to her. Apologizing to Tifa wasn't easy either. But when he did, Tifa just smiled saying, "It's alright." But was it really alright?

Leon approached the doorstep to Tifa's house the second time that day. Yuffie also resided there. No one trusted Yuffie when it came to living alone, so she stayed with Tifa. When he knocked, Yuffie opened the door quickly. "You!" she pointed her finger at him. "Where's Cloud?"

Leon shrugged. Yuffie was disappointed with his answer. "You were supposed to bring him back here!" Leon pushed his way past her. "I'm not going to bring anyone back here." He said coldly. He heard Yuffie bang the door shut from behind him. The next thing he knew, she was standing in front of him with her arms folded.

"What now?" He asked, although he knew he wouldn't like the answer. It was sometimes better to just let Yuffie have her way though.

"You need to get your problems together too!" She sounded like she knew what Leon was going through. But how would she know? Leon sighed. "What about it?"

"You and Cloud have got a lot of nerve making Aerith worry over you two!"

Leon blinked. "What?"

"Aerith is really worried about you two." Yuffie sounded calmer now, but her voice was still loud. "You both have been confusing her a lot for the past few days, and it's getting on my nerves too! Can you two not see that, or are you just telling yourselves everything's okay?"

Leon said nothing. Yuffie spoke some truth, so he couldn't say anything to back up his thoughts or feelings. She continued, "Aerith has also been really sad too. And I don't like seeing her like that. Not just Aerith, Tifa too!" Yuffie unfolded her arms. "I really like Tifa and Aerith. So don't you dare think about hurting them!"

"…I won't." Leon said, though he wasn't too sure himself. Yuffie stared at him, her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to see Tifa now." This time, Yuffie let him pass.

Walking through the hallway, he found the door to Tifa's room wide open and he walked inside. She was sitting on a chair by an open window. The cool draft felt nice as it circulated the room. Tifa glanced at Leon as he walked in, then returned her attention outside the window.

"You're back." She said. "Where's Cloud?"

"Cloud isn't here."

"I see." She gave him a small smile. "Was he not listening to you?"

"Somewhat."

Tifa chuckled. "I guess… he didn't want to listen to someone. He maybe wanted someone to listen to _him_." Leon stared at her. "I suppose you're right." He agreed. He sometimes felt the same way. "You two are so much alike, yet so different." Tifa said. "But maybe your differences can help you."

"I'm not too sure about that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If there was one thing Aerith was good at, it was tracking down Leon and Cloud. No matter where they went, she always managed to find them. Usually when she did, she never asked them to go back with her. It was normal for either one to disappear for days on end somewhere in Hallow Bastion. This was one of those days. Leon had spent an entire day in Ansem's Study doing nothing in particular. He just sat on the ground, leaning his back against the wall staring at the ceiling. The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door, then it quietly opened.

Aerith peeked inside, trying to catch of glimpse of either Cloud or Leon. When she saw Leon sitting on the ground, she smiled and walked in, closing the door. Leon sat up straight as Aerith got down on her knees so she was facing him. "Is anything wrong?" Leon asked. She shook her head. "No. It's just that…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Aerith leaned on her hand. "You never got to tell me what you were going to say that time." Leon opened his mouth, but no words came out. Aerith giggled. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"…Do you want to know?" Leon spoke before realizing what he was saying. Aerith looked at him curiously. "If it's alright with you, then yes." She said. Leon looked away saying, "I don't know if you'll see me the same if I tell you." Aerith only laughed. Looking at her, Leon wondered if she would really still see him the same afterwards. She sat down next to him, her shoulder only a couple inches away from his own.

She closed her eyes and spoke aloud. "No matter what mood you may be in and no matter what happens, I'll always accept you."

Leon gulped, which was unusual even to himself. Something wanted to burst out from him, another wanted to stay inside and be hidden. It was driving him crazy. "I…" he muttered. _Come on. Just tell her!_ He thought. Feeling his face turning pink of embarrassment, he hung his head down so Aerith wouldn't see. The room was quiet for a long while. Leon uttered her name with all his strength, "Aerith…"

"Yes?" Her eyes practically burned a hole in him as they watched his every move.

Sucking up his guts, Leon tried to control his quivering voice, "There's a feeling I've had that's been weighing me down lately… and I'm hoping you'll be able to take a little of it away, even if by listening." His blue eyes met hers. She didn't blink, though her eyes reflected wonder and confusion. "What is it?" she asked, as if to stop Leon from moving any closer than they already were.

Suddenly, Leon felt something give in and he lost his confidence. He didn't know if he was going to go through with it. What would she think? How would she react? He turned away. "I-I'm sorry." He said, feeling like a coward. Aerith put a gentle hand on his arm, and said soothingly, "No, there's nothing to apologize for. Come on, you shouldn't look away." Leon looked back at her, afraid that his eyes might betray his feelings.

"This probably wasn't a good time. I understand." She stood and leaned down close to him, smiling as if nothing bothered her. "Let's go."

Leon rose to his feet and stared after her as she walked out, her head held high. He wondered how she could battle with all the confusion she was facing without letting her strong façade slip. When he followed after her, she was waiting for him in the corridors. They walked out together. Once they reached the postern, Leon blurted, "I'm sorry." Aerith shook her head. "There's nothing to apologize for, remember?"

"But, I…" he exhaled to keep himself from apologizing again. Aerith walked over to the edge of the postern and took in the scenery. She motioned for Leon to join her. Hesitantly, he walked over to her side.

"It's easier to breathe when there's a lot of space." She said casually. Leon just stared down below. From where they stood, they could see the sun sinking behind the castle. It was getting dark, but Leon wasn't worried about that. Aerith didn't seem the least bit worried either. She fiddled with her bangs, twisting them between her fingers. "I remember," she said as if to herself but everyone. "When we were little, Yuffie used to be afraid of the dark."

Leon couldn't help smiling, which was for the first time that day. "Yeah." He said. "She always used to follow you or Tifa during the night."

Aerith laughed. "Remember when Yuffie and I got lost in the corridors?"

"I remember that." Chuckled Leon.

"She was practically in tears! We were lucky that you found us before we wandered any further away."

Leon smiled. "Yuffie looked like she was holding onto your hand pretty tight."

"Well, she _was_ holding onto my hand tightly than most would."

They both laughed. Looking at Aerith now and reflecting on the past, Leon realized that she's grown into a strong, vibrant woman. It was funny to him that when they were growing up innocently, they were at the exact same place laughing together. And now, many years later, they're at the same place doing the same thing. The only difference was that Leon never thought he'd end up seeing her more than just a friend. However, when they first met he always had a strange feeling for her. He just didn't realize what it was until now.

"Yuffie's grown though." Aerith continued. "She's not afraid to walk alone in the dark anymore. I can barley remember the last time she asked to hold my hand." Aerith closed her eyes, reminiscing. Leon glanced her way, then said, "I remember the time when you and I got lost in the bailey. You were holding onto my hand tighter than most would too."

"I can't believe you still remember that! Oh…" She blushed, embarrassed.

"How could I forget?" chuckled Leon. "I also remember it was during the time when the moon was being hidden by clouds. I couldn't see anything much."

"But you looked so sure of yourself."

"…I didn't want you to be afraid." Leon felt his face flush, but kept on a straight face and looked ahead. He could feel Aerith smile and even hear it in her voice.

"I didn't feel a bit afraid when I was with you." She said. "Thank you for keeping me safe."

Leon remembered how her small hand felt in his. Though she looked quite fragile, she had quite a grip! But by how tightly she grasped onto his hand told him that she needed him more than anything at the time. Thinking of the past, Leon found himself unconsciously staring at her face and into her eyes. His mouth opened and words spilled out without his consent, "Aerith, I…" he began, unable to control what he was saying. She only looked back, not knowing what he was feeling.

"I've always wanted to tell you that I…" his words caught at his throat, but he forced them out with all his might. "I-I've always loved you…" He felt his voice trail off. Aerith blinked, shocked at his unexpected words. There was a moment of awkward silence, finally she spoke, "How so?"

"I'm sorry if it's so sudden, but…" Leon didn't know how to explain after blurting his feelings out to her like that.

"How long have you felt this way?" her voice sounded as soothing as ever. Not the least bit quavered or angry.

"…For as long as I remember." Leon replied. "Does it bother you?" He wondered if he wanted to know the answer or not. Suddenly he felt Aerith tug gently on his arm. "Of course not." She answered. And he knew it was true. It showed in her smile and everything she did. But there was something that still bothered him.

"Let's go home." Tugging his arm, she led the way back to Merlin's house. The sun was long gone, and a full moon was out. They had delayed for quite a while already. As they walked home together, Aerith eventually let go of his arm and walked beside him. Though they didn't hold hands, Aerith looked safe and content and didn't seem to have any intention of grabbing his hand out of fear of the dark any time soon.

What bothered Leon that night was if it was really alright to love her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_It was difficult to write this chapter! I'm not good at love confessions._


	6. Nothing's Wrong

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_I know! It's been a long time! Even after I came back I still didn't update like I said I would! I know that! I was having a bit of trouble writing this chapter… so I forced myself to finish this chapter and get it uploaded. I'm so sorry for being gone so long, but finally here's an update!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**06. Nothing's Wrong**

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

The day started out like any other. Leon awoke from his bed, washed and got dressed, headed towards Merlin's house. Like usual, Cloud wasn't present. Tifa wasn't either. Yuffie and Cid were arguing over who gets to use the computer like they occasionally did. The only unusual thing was that Aerith wasn't there. This troubled Leon. He asked Cid, but Cid only replied with a grunt, "How should I know?" Yuffie still seemed mad at Leon for some reason, but answered, "She's probably still at her house."

"But she never wakes up this late." Leon stated.

"I never said she was sleeping!"

"Then why is she late today?"

"She's probably doing something important." She squinted her eyes at Leon suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Leon shrugged and headed outside. As he walked away, he could hear Yuffie yelling, "Don't ask and then just ignore me!"

He didn't want to intrude, but he just had to see Aerith, even if there was nothing to say. However, along the way he crossed paths with Cloud. They exchanged glances but continued walking. When they were a few feet away, Cloud stopped and said aloud so that Leon could hear, "She's been talking a lot about you lately." Leon abruptly stopped, surprised by Cloud's words. Cloud continued, "…But I love her too." He turned to Cloud, confused. But all he saw was Cloud's back as he walked away.

When Leon got to her house, no one was there. He even rang the bell a couple times and stayed outside for more than ten minutes waiting. But no one came.

"She's obviously not here." Said a cheery voice from above.

"You followed me?" Leon leaned his hand on the door, sighing.

From atop the roof of Aerith's home, Yuffie jumped down and looked through the windows into the house brightly lit by sunlight. "No sign of her here." Yuffie said. "I don't know why you actually bothered to come anyway." She almost sounded like she was taunting Leon. He frowned.

"_You _were the one who said she was here." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, I did didn't I?" she poked her cheek with her finger. Leon rubbed his temple. He _really _wasn't in the mood for this. Yuffie giggled. "Relax!" she smiled brightly. "You really worry too much, you know? Why don't you at least try to take a break for today?"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Cloud."

"Huh?"

Leon sighed and wondered if Cloud even talked to Yuffie and the others. It seemed like they rarely talked, or maybe when they did he was just never there to witness it.

"Have you seen Cloud today?" Leon asked.

"No, not yet."

"I see. Never mind then. I'll see you later." Leon quickly waved goodbye and walked in the direction Cloud disappeared to. Yuffie stared at him, puzzled as she watched him go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leon walked up the path to the postern, but stopped when he heard voices. The two sounded familiar, and he had no trouble figuring out who the voices belonged to. He took a step closer just so he'll be able to see them. It was Aerith and Cloud- standing next to one another. When Aerith turned to look at Cloud, Leon felt his breath stop at his throat when he saw Cloud lean toward Aerith.

The sight of Cloud's lips against Aerith's crushed Leon. He felt frozen in place and only stared in horror. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked away and as quickly as he could, walked down the path away from the two. His mind was clouded, foggy, and his heart shattered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud walked into the bailey. Leon was leaning against a wall, staring outside and didn't even acknowledge that Cloud was there. Cloud stayed where he was, waiting for what seemed to be nothing. Finally, Leon spoke in a solemn voice, "What are you doing here?"

"To look for you." Cloud replied.

"I don't want to be found."

"This isn't much of a hiding spot."

Leon glared at Cloud. "I don't want to see anyone now."

"We were both prepared for it." Cloud said as if what happened that day made no difference. "It could've been _you_."

Leon ignored him, suppressing his anger. But Cloud wasn't done. "Aerith was prepared for it too. Don't be angry with her." That was all he had to say to Leon. Then he walked out, leaving Leon to suffer alone. It wasn't the end of the world, Leon knew that, but it still hurt more than anything. All the while, a voice kept whispering to him.

"_Is something wrong?"_

And finally, he chose to answer it.

"…_Nothing's wrong."_


	7. Under The Colored Lit Sky

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_Ugh… I want to apologize about the overly rushed feel of the previous chapter. Well, that's what happens when I write something on a whim… Hopefully, this one will make up for it (hopefully)!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**07. Under The Colored Lit Sky**

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

"I hate to say this again, Leon, but why is this banner still here?" Yuffie yelled, furious that Leon still hadn't put up banner she had asked him to that morning.

"I'll get it up soon." He assured, only half paying attention to her.

It had been a week since Leon witnessed the eye-popping event at the postern. But he had kept it to himself and tried being normal around others. It was hard for him to pretend nothing was wrong, but the last thing he wanted to do was bring others down with him. He had spoken to Aerith several times after the incident, and she also acted as if nothing happened. But… she and Cloud were with each more often now. Leon spoke to Cloud once, but it was only when he asked for help about the Hollow Bastion events that were coming up.

It was the first anniversary of the day Hollow Bastion was saved by Sora, the Keyblade Wielder. All the citizens also felt it was about time they brought back the town's former name as well- Radiant Garden. During the time of the preparations for the celebration, Leon was kept so busy that he forgot about his personal issues. But it had allowed him to speak with Aerith about other things other than their personal lives. And if it was possible, he had been more… cheerful.

He grabbed the banner that Yuffie had told him to put up. It was completely red and made of a special material that wouldn't get drenched if it rained. In big yellow letters, it read, "_Radiant Garden_". The banner was to be put up at the postern where the main events were always held. Rolling it up neatly, Leon carried it under his arm and headed for the postern. There were already plenty of people volunteering to help (practically the whole town) so he could put up the banner there without a problem. When he arrived, there was already a set of ropes and ladders there for him to use.

"What took you?" Cid grunted. "I was expecting you here since this morning!"

"I was busy." Leon said, unrolling the banner as Cid took the other end. Each attached hooks to the holes on the end and motioned for the men helping to haul it up. Once it was hauled up, the bright yellow and deep red attracted much attention.

"_If only Aerith could see this." _Leon thought, a bit depressed that she wouldn't be able to see it until later that day. She knew the banner was going to be put here, but she would be too busy helping in the marketplace to look at it now. However, she had been looking forward to seeing it. Leon wondered if Aerith was going to see it with Cloud… that was even more depressing.

"Nice job." Tifa said, walking up to Leon and Cid smiling. "I hope it doesn't rain."

"Yeah." Leon agreed.

"The only problem we'll have is the food getting wet." Cid obviously didn't seem to care if it rained or not as long as _he _wasn't the one outside getting wet. "Well, I better go and double check if it'll rain or not." He walked off quickly, as if the rain would fall any minute.

"We had this same celebration for Hollow bastion once." Tifa said, staring reminiscently at the banner. "But it seems like so long ago."

"Yeah. We'll be doing this again next year… but it'll be for Radiant Garden."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Leon reached the market place, he noticed that most of the tables and stalls had already been set up and ready to go. All that was left were the finishing touches. Aerith was there too holding a clipboard. Leon walked up to her. She looked up and smiled at him awkwardly. Ever since the day at the postern, Aerith had seemed more awkward around Leon. He knew why but didn't push it to ask. He didn't want to talk about it anymore than she did.

"How is everything?" Leon asked, taking a look at her list.

"Everything's going along well." She replied, handing him the clipboard. "Once the tables are out, we can start setting up the food."

Leon checked the list over. Then spotted something that he had to read twice to make sure it was really there.

"Fireworks?" he said aloud, still rereading the word.

"Um… No one told you?"

"No…"

"Well, at the last minute everyone suddenly said they wanted to launch fireworks at the Great Maw." Aerith explained. "I'm sorry, I should've told you beforehand."

"No, it doesn't matter." Leon gave her back the clipboard. "It's just that I wasn't expecting there to be fireworks."

"I wasn't either, but I think it's a great idea." Aerith circled the word "_Fireworks_" then lifted her hand to move her bangs from her face. For a second, her fingers brushed against her lips and it brought back painful memories to Leon. To avert his attention to something else, he asked, "When is the fireworks display going to start?"

"They haven't decided yet. But I'm pretty sure it might not be until much later tonight when it's dark."

"I see." Leon looked around for Cloud. When he couldn't find him, he told Aerith that he would see her later and took off. If Cloud wasn't helping like he was supposed to then he'd have to find work for him. If he could find him, that is. The only other places to look for would be back at the Postern or the Great Maw. They were both close by, so he headed for the Great Maw and to his luck, Cloud was there setting up the mounts that the fireworks would be put in. The town citizens that were also working there greeted Leon warmly; Cloud simply looked up and silently acknowledged him then returned to his work.

"How are things?" Leon asked, lending a hand.

"There's no trouble here." Cloud answered. He and Leon were having their own issues to deal with, but they didn't let that get through to the fact that they both were still friends. But for how long they didn't know.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Cloud.

"To help."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Or are you here for something else?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Neither do I."

Leon threw a piece of a mount support at Cloud. Cloud caught it and glared at him.

After a second of cold stares, Leon smirked and said, "You're going to need that piece if you want to finish that mount you're working on."

Cloud looked astonished for a moment, and looked over the piece he held in his hand. Then he couldn't help but chuckle a little too. "Let's just get this job over with." he said, placing the mount in its respective position. Leon agreed, and with help from the other town citizens they had no problems finishing up. By the time they finished, it only felt like they had started.

"This should be it." Leon scanned each mount carefully then turned to the town citizens. "I'll leave the rest to you." Then he bid them goodbye and they got back to placing the fireworks in their proper places. It was already getting dark, which meant it was about the perfect time to set up the fireworks before setting them off.

"Are you going back?" Leon asked Cloud.

"Yeah."

"Let's go back then." Leon started walking.

"What?" Cloud stared at Leon's back, puzzled.

Leon turned around, looking serious. "I don't think Aerith wants to watch the fireworks alone."

"…You're right."

But when Cloud took a step, Leon looked skeptical at him.

"What about Tifa…?" Leon's words struck Cloud hard. He hadn't thought about her for a while.

"I'll think of something." Cloud continued walking. Leon followed, wondering what he was thinking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oooh! I can't wait to see the sky lit up with sparks!" Yuffie squealed. Everyone from town, or at least the ones still awake to see the fireworks display, were all waiting at the postern. It was already very late, and everyone was looking forward to the show. Leon stood in the very back of the crowd- with Aerith. Cloud had suddenly suggested that Leon watch the fireworks with her. When Leon asked why Cloud was saying such things, Cloud replied, "You should settle some things with her." Then walked away. There was no doubt that he was with Tifa now.

"They should be starting any time now." Aerith looked at the sky. "We've been waiting too long already."

"Yeah." Leon noticed that there weren't that many stars in the sky. A perfect night for fireworks. But for the moment, the empty sky looked a bit lonely. It made Leon feel more anxious when he thought about what he was going to ask Aerith later that night.

"Oh, by the way, where's Cloud?" Aerith looked through the crowd in search of Cloud's bright blonde hair.

"He's watching the fireworks with Tifa."

"Oh… is he?" Aerith looked disappointed. Leon stared at her, just noticing that Aerith had often looked a bit lonely whenever Cloud was with Tifa.

"_Does she feel more for Cloud than for me?" _Leon wondered. Maybe the reason Aerith was so oblivious to Leon's feelings because she was somewhat more involved with Cloud. That would make sense…

"It's taking so long!" They heard Yuffie whine. And she was right, it was nearing midnight and everyone was getting tired.

Since it seemed they would be waiting for a while, Leon decided that maybe he should ask Aerith what he wanted to know while he had the chance. Aerith was a little ways in front of him, her back facing him. Before Leon could get her attention though, a sudden boom pierced through the mutters of the people.

"It's starting!" cheered Yuffie, jumping up and down.

Each time a boom was heard, people cheered along with Yuffie. Aerith hadn't uttered a word, but from her expression she was breathless at the beautiful sight of colors disappearing in the sky. Leon stood beside her. When he saw how speechless she was, he couldn't help but smile.

"How long has it been since we've seen fireworks as beautiful as this?" Aerith finally said, still appearing breathless.

"A long time." Leon replied, also taking in the sights.

"It would be nice if we could do this each year."

"Yeah."

"But I wonder…" Aerith looked away from the colorful sky, her face a bit sad. "…What is Cloud thinking right now?"

Just when Leon had forgotten about his worries, they came back again. The question he wanted to ask her was stuck on his mind again as her sad face was glued to his eyes.

"Aerith… I want to ask you something." He began. She looked up at him, and he hesitantly asked, "Is it alright… if I love you?"

She blinked, dumbstruck. "Why… are you asking this so suddenly?"

"I just need to know if it's alright with you." Leon spoke carefully; trying not to let his emotions control him. "Because if you don't feel the same way… then it'll be fine with me. I just need to know…"

No one was able to hear what Leon had said over the loud booms of fireworks exploding in the sky. Only Aerith did. She turned away, as if trying to avoid answering his question, looking a bit troubled.

"I… I have mixed emotions right now…" Aerith looked away. "About you… about Cloud…"

"…Do you love him?" Leon dared to ask.

When Aerith didn't answer, it was Leon's turn to look away in despair.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

The fireworks continued exploding in the background. But to Leon and Aerith, all seemed quiet. Though feeling depressed and forlorn, Leon lifted Aerith's face with both hands and said quietly enough so only she could hear, "I'm… I'm alright with you loving another. But please… if I don't ever get a chance again, let me kiss you just this once…"

He bent down and kissed her soft lips. After seconds of what seemed like an eternity, their lips broke away and they stared into each other's eyes. Leon's hands still gently held onto Aerith. He let them fall to his side and said to her, "You can hate me. But I won't regret it."

Aerith only looked up at him, as if his kiss stole her words.

Though they didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night, they stayed by each other's side, quietly watching the sky light up in colors.


	8. Aerith

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_Now it's Aerith's turn to be in the spotlight. I'm quite sure there's only one chapter left after this one… or not._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**08. Aerith**

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

Aerith awoke from a long sleep. For the first time in a long time, she overslept. But the silence outside told her that she wasn't the only one who was still lying in bed. The celebration for Hollow Bastion- or Radiant Garden as it's now called, went on through the night. When she got home she went straight to bed and instantly drifted right off to sleep with memories of that day clouding her mind. She was only relieved that she didn't have any dreams of them.

"…_Do you love him?"_

Those words were still stuck in her head. The moment Leon had asked her that question she doubted her feelings for a second. But yes, she loved Cloud. She's loved him for a long time but just never told anyone. Though she was sure that the only one who knew was Tifa. Aerith wasn't sure if the feeling she felt for Cloud was true love, so she kept her feelings hidden away. But when Leon had poured his heart out to her the other night, she felt her heart ache for some unexplainable reason.

She couldn't sleep any longer. After getting herself cleaned up for the morning, she went outside. From where she stood, she could see Leon's house. The curtains covered the windows, and it looked as still as ever. Aerith walked to the house and peeked through the windows anyway. Through a slit in the curtains, she could see the living room. It was dark inside the house. She pulled away from the window and looked around the street. All was still. She felt lonely.

"Leon?" Aerith called out. No answer.

When she headed to the bailey, it was empty. Again she called to him, but she only heard her voice call back. She ran to the postern, hoping to see at least a glimpse of him. There was an urge for her to speak with Leon, to see him and make him smile. But she didn't know why she felt that way. But she knew that she wanted to make all his pain go away.

When she neared the postern, she noticed that someone was sitting against the wall. All she saw was the figure's legs. She was about to call out Leon's name again, but the figure stood and she saw his blonde hair.

"Cloud?" She asked, as if not really believing it was him.

"Yes?" He was monotonous as ever. But when he spoke to Aerith, there was a certain gentleness in his voice.

"Oh, it's nothing." Aerith leaned on the wall.

"Are you alright?" Cloud stood close to her.

"I'm fine. It's just… I was wondering if you saw the fireworks yesterday night."

"Yeah, I saw them."

"Weren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah."

Aerith smiled. Being with Cloud made her feel calm and safe, but it was the same feeling she got from Leon. Yet it was also different. She glanced at Cloud, and the first thing she noticed were his blue eyes. Blue, like Leon's. She looked away. Cloud was the one who she loved, so why did she keep worrying about Leon? A feeling of despair buried itself in her gut, and she wanted to rid of it.

"…Have you seen Leon?" she asked, wondering if Cloud would tell her if he knew.

He looked at her strangely. "Why do you ask?"

Aerith didn't respond. Cloud was a person who was easily hurt by words, and she was afraid of saying something to hurt him. But he looked upset, even when she said nothing.

"…Do you love him?"

She stared at him. Disbelief spread through her body when she heard him utter the same question. It was happening all over again, and again she doubted her feelings.

"Why do you doubt yourself?" Cloud spoke as if he read her thoughts.

"I don't…"

"And you deny it."

She looked at him with her emerald eyes. "Will you let me go to him?"

Cloud stepped closer to her, forcing her back against the wall as he caged her between his arms. "No." he said quietly. "But just give me one reason why I should."

Aerith was shocked. Cloud waited for her reason, all the while staring into her green eyes with his blue eyes. Blue. They reminded her of Leon so much that she found herself staring back.

"Just one reason." Cloud repeated. Aerith fished out all the reasons in the world that she could think of, but just couldn't sum them all up into one. She thoughts of things Leon had said to her, what he's done, anything that involved him. Looking through their memories together, a warm feeling overtook her and she found the one reason. But the thought of being rejected and denied by Leon turned her cold. Cloud watched as Aerith drew her trembling fingers to her lips. Just the touch of her fingers against her lips reminded her of Leon's kiss.

"Tell me something…" Cloud looked tormented. "Do you think you'll be happy with him?"

Aerith lowered her hands from her mouth. With tears in her eyes, she nodded. Cloud closed his eyes, upset and hurt. But repeated again, "What's your reason?" It seemed that Cloud already knew her reason why, but it was if he wanted to hear her say it herself before he could believe it.

Aerith sadly raised a gentle hand and touched Cloud's face. He took her hand, and lowered it saying, "I'm not the one you love. At least, not the one you love in that way."

He kept hold of her hand, and said once again, "Give me a reason."

"Because… I love him." Aerith told him at last, tears streaming down her face.

Cloud's face was completely blank. The only emotion on his face would be from his eyes that showed so much pain. His arms slowly fell to his side, but his hand still clutched gently onto Aerith's. He drew her hand to his lips, kissed it, and let go.

"Cloud?" Aerith stepped forward, but Cloud stopped her.

"Go to him." He told her. "And be happy."

Though Aerith was unsure, she ran from the postern to Leon. And not once did she look back.


	9. It's Alright

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_The story once again returns to Leon as everything starts coming to a close. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter by the way!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**09. It's Alright**

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

It was empty in the marketplace that night. No one was there except for Leon sitting against a wall in a dark corner, hidden away by the shadows. He looked down in the dumps, but he was really just trying to relax. That is, relax his mind from all the unnecessary thoughts and emotions.

"…I'm such an idiot." He muttered, putting a hand to his face. "How am I going to face her again?"

He heard footsteps, and held still. They were soft and quiet as the person walked down the stairs. Leon didn't make a sound when he sensed that the person was standing above him on the wall that he leaned his back on.

"Have you given up?" It was Tifa. Her voice resonated sadness and a bit of sympathy. Though it was hard to tell.

Leon leaned his head against the cold surface of the wall and sighed. "No."

"I haven't either." Her footsteps retraced themselves as she walked away. "But… I'll wait for him." Then all was quiet.

"_Wait…?" _Leon repeated to himself. _"Maybe I really have given up."_

The golden sun was setting in the distance already. Leon stood to leave, but when he turned to walk up the stairs, he found himself looking straight into Aerith's green eyes. For a second, he almost felt like turning around and running. But his legs remained still and calm without moving an inch. Though he had to admit to himself that he was surprised, his words caught at his throat.

"Leon… I need to talk to you." Aerith said.

"What's there to talk about?" Leon looked away.

"Please! We have to talk!" Aerith desperately walked down the steps, paying attention only to Leon and nothing else. Just when she got halfway down, she accidentally skipped a step and ended up falling. But Leon was ready for anything clumsy she might do and caught her before she injured herself.

"Be careful. You don't want to break your leg now, do you?"

Aerith was still in a bit of a shock, as anyone would if they had almost fallen off a flight of stairs made of stone. When she realized that Leon was still holding onto her, she blushed, unable to move. "I-I'm fine."

Leon set her down on the stairs and sat next to her. After what happened he felt a bit like laughing, but it didn't seem like the right time for laughs. Aerith sat with her hands on her lap clenched tightly. Though it was uncomfortable to Leon too, he had to say something to break the ice.

"What is it?"

"Um, I…" For a rare time, Aerith didn't look at Leon in the eye. Usually, it was Leon who always looked at his hands or at the ground.

"You can tell me anything." Leon assured, putting his hands over hers. "Is it… about Cloud?"

Aerith shook her head and blurted, "No! It's not!" Her face was completely pink.

"Then… what?"

"I have something to tell you!" Aerith said, managing to say a full sentence.

"Oh…?"

Aerith's pink face faded a bit, but her cheeks remained red. Her embarrassed face turned sad as she thought about Cloud. Feeling the warmth of Leon's hand on hers, she muttered, "Leon… do you remember when you asked me… if it was alright if you loved me?"

Leon's eyes softened. "How could I forget?"

"I never got to answer your question, did I?"

"What about Cloud?"

"…He let me go."

Leon blinked, shocked. "He did…?"

Aerith nodded. "He told me… to be happy. But I don't know if I can be if I don't do anything. So, I came to you, hoping for something that I'm not sure I'll get." She turned to Leon, her eyes sparkling. "I want to ask you something." Leon's attention was all on her. Hesitantly, she asked, "Is it alright… if I love you?"

Leon's breath was taken away. He felt his heart beat faster.

"I just need to know if it's alright with you." She spoke carefully. "Because if you don't feel the same way, then it'll be fine with me. I just need to know."

Each word she spoke were the words that Leon said that night under the colored lit sky. Hearing her repeat the same words he said to her the night before made Leon see things through her point of view. And his heart ached hearing her pour herself out to him.

Aerith wiped a tear from her face. "That's what you said to me too… I remember every word… just saying it makes me understand how you feel." Her tears fell uncontrollably now, she continued wiping them as if they would stop. "When you asked me if it was alright if you loved me, I never gave you an answer. But deep in my heart, I was crying out to you, crying out that it was alright! It's alright for you to love me because I love you too!"

A sudden relief spread through Leon when Aerith said those words, and his body suddenly felt weak. He couldn't help but smile… and cry. He put a hand to his eyes and felt his wet face. He wasn't crying out of sadness, but happiness. Through her blurry eyes, Aerith could see tears streaming down Leon's face. Putting her arms around him, she pulled him to her chest and holds him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's alright…" Aerith soothed through sniffles. "It's alright, Leon."

"I know." Leon said, trying to control his shaking voice. "It's alright being loved by you… everything's alright now."

Though the sun had gone down, they stayed there together. Once the full moon was bright enough to light the darkness of Radiant Garden's streets, Leon and Aerith walked together through the pale night in silence. Just the presence of the other made either one feel safe and secure. They couldn't possibly ask for more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_It's not the end! Not yet! One more chapter to go! One more and that's it! About Tifa, to clarify things, she simply means she's going to wait for Cloud to come to her. Sorry if that sounds like bad news for any of you._


	10. One Year After

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_This is the last chapter to the story! It was actually supposed to end on chapter 9, but then I was afraid it wouldn't be satisfying enough and because I didn't want to end it on an odd number, hehe. Also, I can't thank you all enough for your wonderful reviews!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10. One Year After**

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

"That… that Leon!" Yuffie angrily kicked the ground with her foot when she saw the banner she had asked Leon to put up that morning still lying innocently on the table. She grabbed the red colored banner and after a couple of frustrating tries, slung it over her shoulders. But then Leon came into view, and she screamed at him. "Leon! What did I tell you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That looks heavy."

"Which is why I asked _you_ to do it!" As she spoke, the banner slipped from her fingers and dropped to the ground. Leon walked over and carried it with ease. As he walked away wondering why Yuffie was so mad, she grunted angry noises at his back until he disappeared.

It's been a whole year since the anniversary of the day Radiant Garden was founded. Another year has come and it's time to celebrate again. To Leon, it seemed that the year had gone by so fast. But when it was time for the celebration, everything was the same as last year. Though everything would be the same as the previous year, Leon was looking forward to watching the fireworks with Aerith.

After getting the banner set up at the postern, Leon headed to the Great Maw to help set up the fireworks. Cloud was there- with Tifa. And they were both smiling. Leon smiled at the sight of the two helping one another. Though they weren't 'together', Leon had a feeling that it may someday happen in the future. Feeling that he shouldn't bother them, he decided to pay Aerith a visit at the marketplace.

The marketplace was filled with people carrying tables, bowls of food and other materials needed on that day. They were all smiling and chatting with others, no doubt they were most excited about the fireworks. But maybe they were all just happy to be at home with their loved ones. Leon looked through the crowd for Aerith and luckily spotted the deep red color of her ribbon. She was standing in front of a stall, appearing to be talking to a woman who must've been the one running it. Leon awkwardly waited a couple of feet behind her until she finished. The woman at the stall noticed Leon and gave him a warm smile, whispered something to Aerith, then turned to leave. Whatever it was the woman said, she didn't tell Aerith that Leon was standing behind her because she didn't turn around.

Leon walked up behind her and casually placed an arm around her waist. She was startled, but when she saw that it was Leon, she smiled and laughed.

"You don't have to scare me!" she giggled.

"Sorry." Leon rubbed the back of his neck. "Just thought I'd come check on how things are going."

"Things are going fine here." But then Aerith frowned. "Shouldn't you be helping Cloud?"

"Yeah, but it seems he found a replacement." Leon hinted. She smiled in understanding.

"How are they both doing?" Aerith asked.

"They're getting along."

"That's good, for both of them."

For a while, they stood next to each other, spaced out by their own thoughts. It wasn't until a few seconds passed when they realized they still had things to do. Leon told Aerith he'd meet up with her at the postern later, when she 'Okayed' it, he returned to the postern to help finish setting up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Leon led Aerith by the hand through the dark. They met by the postern once the preparations were finished, but Leon said he knew a better place to watch the fireworks without all the hustle and bustle.

"The bailey?" Aerith carefully walked up the dark steps with the help of Leon's guidance. He seemed somewhat excited to get there quickly, even though the fireworks display may not start until late into the night. When they were inside the bailey, Leon motioned for her to quickly go to his side.

"Look." He grinned and looked up at the night sky.

Wondering what was up, Aerith looked up. She gasped at the sight, and felt herself leaning forward to take in the sight. From where they stood, the stars were bright and sparkling like stardust; it was as if they were inside the Milky Way itself. And not once had the moon looked so close. This rare night was beautiful, and the fireworks would only add to it.

"It's beautiful." Aerith breathed. "I've never seen the sky so full of stars before."

Leon chuckled. "This is the second time I've seen it like this."

"When was the first time?"

"When I was a kid. I stood out here all night just looking at them."

"And you didn't invite me?" Aerith teased.

Leon chuckled. "I would've. But, I was shy."

Aerith took another look at the sky. She felt that if she reached out her hand, she could feel the dust of the stars and the smooth surface of the moon. Since they were away from the postern where everyone else was, the night was quiet.

"It seems like only yesterday when we were setting up for this same celebration." Aerith said, leaning her head on Leon's shoulder.

"Yeah." Leon scratched his head, smiling awkwardly. "But things were a bit difficult then."

Aerith laughed. "Don't remind me!"

"It was worth it though."

"Yes, it really was." Aerith glanced at Leon and started giggling.

"What?"

"You gave me my first kiss then too."

"Huh? But, Cloud, he…" Leon scratched his head in confusion.

"No. He didn't!" Laughed Aerith. "He almost did, right here." Aerith pointed to her left side of her lip. "I turned away before the kiss."

Leon blinked in disbelief. "And all this time… I thought…" he leaned on the wall for support, feeling amazed. But a fluttery feeling developed in his gut. He had the pleasure of taking Aerith's first kiss after all!

"Aren't you lucky?" Aerith teased.

Leon turned to her, blushing a bit. "You could've told me-" But before he could finish his sentence, Aerith leaned in and kissed him. He was still in a state of surprise when Aerith pulled away. She smiled. Leon on the other hand didn't know how to react. Giggling, Aerith reached up her hands and made him smile.

"At least smile when I do that." She suggested.

"But this is the first time you've done that." Leon said through the smile.

Their laughs were drowned by a loud booming sound that pierced the sky. Looking up, Leon and Aerith could almost see the multiple colors of the fireworks melt into the stars. The blending colors were a wondrous sight. When Leon took a glance at Aerith's breath taken face, he could see the colors reflect off her golden skin. She was beautiful, and he couldn't wait until next year just to spend another night such as this with her again.

Holding her in his arms, he bent down near her ear and whispered, "…I love you."


End file.
